notorioussagefandomcom-20200215-history
XOing
Blockade coordination: http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/Blockade_coordination XO (Commanding Officer): 5-10 - There is one XO for every ship that there is a navigator on. These are the people handling gunning assignments, keeping jobbers in order, and generally answering any stupid questions that greenies may have. You need to keep people fired up about the blockade and puzzling, as well as inform your navigator on what is going on on the board around him. You need to help the Navver as much as possible. This includes /w'ing vessels to see who is navigating, checking the amount of people on each ship, generally keeping an eye on the status of each ship, etc. It is very hard to puzzle while doing this job. Impossible on a WF, and on a WB it's very inadvisable unless the navigator specifically orders you to puzzle.From the MAA/Xo in Atlantis thread: 10% what you're saying, 20% how you say it, 70% how you look: Jobbers dislike bossy XOs. Someone who's constantly yelling creates a bad atmosphere on a ship. A good XO will give out praise lavishly, and bark commands sparingly. If it's one person you're concerned with, /tells and whistles are the way to go rather than adding even more to vessel spam.Some tips from Sweetnessc (most are relevant) The best XOs are those who are able to keep a smoothly functioning ship in such a way that both the navver and the jobbers are happy to be there and enjoying themselves. Here are some typical tasks of an XO: - screen jobbers for hiring - keep a balance of puzzlers between stations - find enough gunners - keep chronic lazers from abusing the good folks - keep enough puzzlers on enough stations that the ship works - help manage treasure haul opportunities, for the good of the ship - get people off thaul when you need to - sometimes targetting (finding ships to fight using the radar and the crow's nest) - recharting as needed - answering questions - dealing with assholes and annoyances - keeping things running smoothly so the nav can focus on navving - keeping track of stock levels and warning the nav when you need to head to port - keeping track of people to be bonused or minused in the divvy - finding out who is navving an opposing ship, and details of who's on the ship if need be (especially in blockades or pvps) - ensuring everyone aboard has an enjoyable voyage - giving out nav orders, etc, if the navver happens to disconnect - together with the Man-At-Arms, keep the nav apprised of the dragoon situationGreat tips from Inschato on blockade specific XOing: (check here for the full thread) http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/comm...979521#1979521 XOs: 1. Once you're assigned a ship, make sure it's set to blockade, and check the stock. If applicable (depending on your jobbing setup), enable the jobber notice and begin jobbing, the J/C is usually the one who will do this. 2. Get some gunners, usually GM+, Renowned+ if you're short. Keep these on a list and make sure you notice when one leaves so you can replace them. 3. Get everyone else on stations, remind them that they won't get paid if they don't work. 4. Plank boochers, if you're reluctant to do this, send them a tell asking them if they're still there, or something that prompts a response. Don't plank boochers if you got hit by the break quickly after entering however. 5. If you're flagsitting or otherwise not shooting enough, pay the gunners manually, you should be able to get this PoE from whoever is in charge of the money. 6. If you're on a smaller ship or otherwise bored and the ship is undermanned, hop on a station, but make sure to keep everyone else on stations too.These should start you off on the right foot!